With A Broken Heart, That's Still Beating
by bowtiekiss
Summary: Kurt And Blaine reunite on New Years


Kurt took out his phone from his pocket, 8:52 p.m. Blaine should be here soon. Kurt had invited him over to talk about Eli, and other problems that hadn't been quite cleared up yet.

Burt, Carole, and Finn were gone. They decided to give Kurt some space while Blaine was over, ever since Burt invited him to New York for Christmas things weren't the same. Who was Kurt kidding? Things hadn't been the same since October, when Blaine screwed up. And Blaine and Kurt both knew it.

Kurt buried his face in the crook of his elbow to warm up his nose with his oversized dull grey sweater he was wearing, with his skin tight black leggings, and black doc martins. A million thoughts rushed through his mind as he though about Blaine.

He though back to March of just last year when they had shared their first kiss and first hand hold. How new and fun it had been to have someone to call his. In, May when they were sitting across from each other at the Lima Bean so they could gently tangle their legs together under the table and Blaine said he loved him. November, when they had their first sexual experience together trying to discover each others bodies, yet, so foreign but familiar.

A year ago, when they promised to always love each other, for Blaine to kiss him when ever and where ever he wants and for Blaine to cook him cookies twice a year, and most importantly to make sure Kurt remembered how perfectly imperfect he was, is.

Kurt heard leaves crackle, and quickly lifted his head to see Blaine standing with his hands in his pockets, slightly tilting his whole body to the side. A tear fell from Kurt's cheek that he didn't know was there, quickly wiping it away with his sleeve. Blaine was wearing one of his sweater vest with a plaid shirt khaki's and bowtie with now jacket just bare arms.

Kurt walked towards him, he was shivering. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt for a hug as Kurt did the same in return, "Why are you wearing no jacket? You're freezing Blaine," Kurt said as he felt Blaine's arms shake around him. Blaine pulled back so he could make eye contact with him, "I had another fight with my dad. He didn't want me to come," Blaine was shivering, why wouldn't he be? It's late December in Ohio.

Kurt grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry," and that was enough reassurance that Blaine relaxed, sort of. Kurt pulled him back to the house and inside, "Are you hungry? Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine."

Kurt pulled him to the stairs but was stopped when Blaine's legs quit moving. Kurt turned, "Everything, ok?" Blaine nodded, "Just," he nit his lip, "I thought we were gonna talk in the living room."

Kurt shook his head and said, "Finn, Carole, and Burt are all out for New Years dinner, I don't want them to walk in on us talking and it be awkward," Blaine was confused, "Why didn't you go with them?"

"You are more important right now," Kurt gave him a soft smile as they proceeded to walk back up the stairs to Kurt's room. Kurt kicked the door open with his foot and shut right after Blaine entered. Kurt turned around and started to stroke up and down Blaine's exposed arms, "Are you still cold? I can turn up the heater," Blaine shook his head, "No, I'm warm, enough."

Blaine went to sit, "No," Kurt said in Blaine's amusement, "I want to say something and I want to say it quick, and I know you will agree, just stand," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand again.

"I-I miss you," Kurt began, "a lot. I mss holding you, and kissing you, and hugging you, I miss talking to you, I miss goofing around with you, and there has not been one day where I have not thought about you Blaine Anderson. I love you, and I know you love me, too. These past few months have been really hard for both of us, and I know you know you messed up, and it won't happen again."

"Never," Blaine said with hope in his voice.

"I know you are staying here when I go back to New York in just a few days, but I can't stand being mad at you. I can't stand avoiding you and pretending like I don't care anymore cause it's not true. Blaine you are the love of my life and no matter how much I will try to push you away, I just keep thinking about you, and you only," Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I miss you, I love you, and I wanna be with you, forever."

Blaine leaned back to pick Kurt's head up, grabbing his head between his hand. Kurt was the first to lean forward and kiss Blaine at first light and soft, then hard and passionate. Kurt lead them over to the bed, having Blaine lay on top of him. Blaine's arms were on either sides of Kurt's head, pushing up to keep his weight off of Kurt. Kurt wrapped his legs and arms around Blaine to tell him it's ok, to let down. So, Blaine eased his whole body onto Kurt's and exhaled.

Kurt slid his tongue across Blaine's with a low moan escaping his throat. Blaine moved his mouth to Kurt's jaw bone. Both of them kicked their socks and shoes off, as Blaine started to suck, lick, and nip at Kurt's neck.

Blaine traveled down to Kurt's waist trailing him fingers under Kurt's sweater to expose his low abdomen. Blaine started to kiss his way across Kurt's hip bones, sucking on his right one leaving a mark. He moved his arms up Kurt's sweater taking it off as Kurt quickly sat up, and layed back again with a plop. Blaine pulled off his sweater vest and bow tie, not able to pull off his plaid shirt because Kurt was already on the last button.

Blaine peeled off his plaid shirt as Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's chest. Blaine leaned back down to kiss Kurt again, "God, I didn't know you could've gotten any more gorgeous than you already were, but god damn Kurt," Blaine said breathy and stroking Kurt's abs, "I was just about to say the same to you."

Blaine went down, kissing and sucking at Kurt's nipples until they were erect. Kurt pulled on Blaine's back, leaving little marks. Blaine stood up and pulled of his pants along with his boxers, and did the same to Kurt. Blaine crawled his way back up Kurt to his mouth, sucking and licking at Kurt's tongue.

Kurt reached down between them and grabbed Blaine's almost fully hard erection, starting to stroke. Blaine leaned his head down to Kurt's neck to suck at his adams apple, while Kurt continuously stoked him. Blaine lifted his entire body a little to give Kurt better access. Kurt swiped his thumb over the head which made Blaine hunch his back in ecstasy.

Kurt gave one last stroke collecting the pre cum with his thumb, and bringing it to his mouth licking it all off his finger. Blaine moaned, "God Kurt, you're so hot."

Kurt smiled, before turning around to grab a condom and lube from his second drawer handing them both to Blaine. Blaine put the condom aside while he opened the brand new bottle of lube Kurt had bought, "You knew this was gonna happen, didn't you?" Kurt grinned, "Just a guess."

Blaine leaned down to kiss him again before fully opening the bottle of lube, and applying it to three fingers. He slowly pushed in his pointer finger, to the first knuckle, pumping his finger back and forth getting a moan from Kurt every time he went in and out of Kurt. Kurt licked his lips, "Ah, baby I missed you so much," Blaine leaned down and kissed him.

Blaine added his middle finger, all the way down to the bottom knuckle making Kurt groan from the burn, not a bad burn, a good burn. Really good burn. Kurt started to bounce himself on Blaine's fingers, fucking himself repeatedly on them. Blaine adding his third finger Kurt couldn't wait any longer, "B-Blaine I want you, need you so bad."

Blaine grabbed the condom and rolled it on, adding lube to his cock. Blaine opened Kurt's legs a little wider lining himself up with Kurt's puckered hole. He slowly pushed his cock into Kurt, moaning out his name in a whisper. Blaine started to move his hips back and forth with his arms on either side of Kurt, fisting his hair.

Kurt wrapped his long legs around Blaine's waist to give him better access to his entrance. Blaine kissed his way along Kurt's neck leaving a few hickeys, "Fuck, Blaine. Ahh," Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Blaine started to jut his hips faster hitting Kurt's prostate, making Kurt arch his back moaning Blaine's name repeatedly. Kurt started to rock himself up and down to meet Blaine's thrusts, Blaine's hand moved down to Kurt's dripping erection and began to stroke. Kurt tried to grab onto Blaine's shoulders but he was to slick from the sweat, so he ran his fingers through Blaine's almost completely un-gelled hair, "Blaine baby, go harder faster please just- ah! Just- fuck me! Harder!," Blaine's hips moved hard and fast all the way until Kurt was bouncing from Blaine's hips hitting his ass. Blaine threw his head back," Kurt! Baby, I'm g-gonna c-c-come.."

Kurt helped Blaine fist himself, Kurt was on edge and was bound to come any time surprised he hadn't already. Blaine's hand moved faster, and faster on Kurt's cock, and Kurt removed his hands and placed them back in Blaine's hair. Kurt arched his back as he went over the edge, "Dear god, _Blaine! Oh f-fuck_!"

Blaine came just when Kurt did still fucking him throughout both of their orgasm. Blaine started to slow down, laying down on Kurt laying a sweet kiss on his lips. Blaine went down and licked all the come off of Kurt's stomach. He went right back up to Kurt, "God. I love it when you do that," Blaine kissed Kurt hard, sloppy, and needy laying next to him. Kurt got up and grabbed two white undershirts from his dresser, handing one to Blaine.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Just in case my dad comes in and checks on us," Blaine smiled and nodded putting on the shirt. Kurt crawled back into bed with Blaine facing him. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, "I'm sorry for_" Kurt cut him off short, "No. No, apologizing for past mistakes."

Blaine nodded, "I love you so much Kurt. I will always love you. Only You."

"Forever."


End file.
